<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>King Trollex's True Colors by SilkSong123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118624">King Trollex's True Colors</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilkSong123/pseuds/SilkSong123'>SilkSong123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Trolls (2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:13:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilkSong123/pseuds/SilkSong123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>King Trollex remembered something traumatic from his past when he heard Poppy mention a pot and Bergens. He loses his colors in fear, but brave DJ Suki remembers the song Branch sang to Poppy in the pot and thinks that it might help Trollex feel better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>DJ Suki/King Trollex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>King Trollex's True Colors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>King Trollex was talking with Queen Poppy, King Branch, and DJ Suki at the Trollstopia village cafe. 

</p><p>But, something from Poppy's conversation sent chills down his scales.

</p><p>"Trollex, I'm glad the Bergens are our friends now. It was scary sitting in that pot waiting to be eaten, only to have something good come out of it," Poppy beamed, not noticing that King Trollex was starting to shiver in fear. 

</p><p>But, Branch and DJ Suki did.</p><p> "Are you alright, Trollex?" Branch asked the young king concerned about his sudden change in  behavior.</p><p> "Sharks.....Pot....Beast, Eat, Feast. No! No! No! No!" Trollex was screaming in fear as he started levitating off the ground and started turning grey. 

</p><p>Branch's eyes widen when he realized that King Trollex was having a panic attack.</p><p> Suki was getting really worried about King Trollex and she's had a crush on him for months now. 

</p><p>Ever since she met him, Suki has wanted to be Trollex's special lady friend and his future wife/queen. 

</p><p>Right now, the poor troll was frozen in the middle of the park , gray and shivering in fear.

</p><p> Everyone else was crowded around Trollex in concern, said troll was now crying and desperate for comfort.

</p><p> Poppy, Branch, and DJ Suki all wanted to calm him down, but none of them knew how. But, Suki had an idea.

</p><p> "Pops, Brancho, can I use your song I cheer him up? It worked for you guys, maybe it'll work for Trollex," Suki suggested to her friends.

</p><p> Branch and Poppy nodded their heads and ushered her forward.

 </p><p>
  <em>You with the sad eyes</em>
</p><p>Everyone heard a voice and parted once the source was found, giving Suki a clear path to the trembling Techno Troll. She walked up to him and hugged him gently, a finger gliding gently across his forehead..

</p><p>
  <em> Don't be discouraged</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh, I realize</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It's hard to take courage in a world full of people</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You can lose sight of it all</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The darkness inside you can make you feel so small</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Show me a smile then</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Don't be unhappy</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Can't remember when</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I last saw you laughing</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This world makes you crazy</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And you've taken all you can bear,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Call me up</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cause I will always be there </em>
</p><p>As soon as Suki sang that, she noticed Trollex was calming down and a bright glow was coming from his tail. She gestured to his tail and watched as his colors returned, brighter than ever.

</p><p>
  <em> And I see your true colors shining through</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I see your true colors</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And that's why I love you </em>
</p><p> There. She finally said that she loved him, and to her surprise, King Trollex smiled warmly at her, meaning that he reciprocated her exact same feelings.</p><p> Suki returned the smile and extended her hand out to the Techno King, hoping he'll accept her love for him. "And I love you, King Trollex," Suki proudly admitted to the Techno Troll in front of her, who was blushing up a storm at her words, but fondly smiling adorably.

</p><p> Trollex opened his mouth and answered, "I love you too, Suki. With all of my heart. I always have and I always will,". Suki has never been more happy to hear those words in her life.  She held her hand out to Trollex, and he took it. They danced around the park slowly, until Suki started glowing and floating. </p><p>
  <em> I see your true colors shining through</em>
</p><p>
  <em>True colors<em>Queen</em></em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>